Reverie
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Setiap mahluk punya hak untuk tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka; namun terkadang menenggelamkan diri ke dalam lamunan bukanlah penyelesaian masalah itu sendiri. [Pos-Avenger] [Pra-Captain America: The Winter Soldier] [Pra-The Amazing Spider-Man 2]


**Authoress Note:** Dapet feels habis nonton CA:TWS dan TASM2

* * *

Peter tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terbangun lebih cepat pagi itu; seakan semuanya terjadi sesuai rencana tanpa sepengetahuannya. Berfikir bahwa ini adalah pagi yang tepat untuk mandi setelah rutinitas malam harinya selama sepekan; Peter menyiapkan pakaian bersih sebelum ia memulai harinya dengan _cold shower._

Mentari masih malu-malu mengintip dari timur di ujung horison ketika ia menapakkan kakinya keluar rumah setelah meninggalkan pesan kecil di pintu kulkas untuk bibi May. Sigap dengan sarung tangan dan skateboard di kakinya, Peter meluncur menghadapi dinginnya atmosfir pagi yang menampar kulit sambil memegangi tali ransel dan kameranya.

Dengan pikiran kosong ia meluncur di tengah Manhattan menuju Central Park; tak lupa menjepret beberapa pemandangan yang terkadang ia abaikan keberadaannya ketika ia berayun dari satu gedung ke gedung lain sebagai Spider-Man. Ia mengambil putaran pada blok selanjutnya dan menghadap langsung pada Stark _Tower_ yang masih dalam tahap renovasi.

Dari arah pandangnya, ia mengambil beberapa gambar Stark _Tower_ yang logonya kini hanya tersisa huruf "A" dengan latar belakang langit biru keunguan. Ia sangat tenggelam dalam apa yang tengah ia lakukan hingga ia tidak sadar seseorang baru saja keluar dari gedung tersebut dan melewatinya menuju jalan New York yang sepi pagi itu.

* * *

Steve mengabaikan seorang pemuda yang tengah memotret Stark _Tower_ pagi buta itu dan kembali beradaptasi dengan rutinitas kota yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang pernah ia lihat. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari; salah satu aktivitas yang ia gemari.

Terkadang ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika tengah berlari; seperti alam bawah sadarnya mengambil aksi sendiri untuk terus membentuk gagasan-gagasan yang ia masih terus berusaha untuk mengerti, untuk ia pertimbangkan. Keadaan tenang dengan angin yang terus datang menampar wajahnya tanpa berhenti; memberi harapan ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dengan mengalahkan waktu dalam kecepatan. _Oh, andaikan._

Central Park masuk ke dalam pandangannya dan Steve mulai menggambar rute latihannya secara imajiner.

Ia harus kembali ke sini jika ia punya waktu dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu; membayangkan dirinya dalam jas kulitnya dan duduk memegang buku sketsa kecil dengan pensil charcoal di tangan. Pohon-pohon yang ia lewati bergerak seiring angin menyapa daun mereka, menimbukan pemandangan yang rindang dan teduh. Batang pohonnya berdiri kokoh menciptakan suatu trek di antara tanah tempat mereka berdiri.

Ia terus melihat ke depan sambil berlari, terkadang mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang menangkap perhatiannya lalu ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Steve sadar ia melakukan hal ini berulang-ulang. Hingga sesuatu membuatnya berhenti.

Pemuda itu lagi.

* * *

Peter terdiam sesaat dengan rahang terbuka ketika melihat Kapten Amerika lari melewatinya dengan kaus sederhana di tengah pagi buta pada trek kecil yang mengitari Central Park. Bayangkan saja ketika seseorang yang telah lama kau idolakan melesat melewati dirimu; menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam rutinitasnya sehari-hari!

Sesaat setelah Peter berhasil memproses apa yang baru terjadi; pria yang terlihat tidak jauh dari umurnya kembali ke dalam pandangannya. Kali ini pria tersebut menyadari keberadaan Peter. Tanpa basa-basi ia mendekat dengan kamera di tangan dan bertanya;

"Umm, Mr–Mr . Steve Roger, _sir_," _Oh wow Peter, kalimat pertama yang kau ucapkan kepada idolamu, dengan terbata-bata!_ Peter ingin sekali meninju dirinya sendiri saat itu juga. Ia menunggu pria tersebut untuk menstabilkan nafasnya. "Saya ingin mengambil beberapa foto–jika anda perbolehkan, tentu saja, tidak akan masuk ke koran ataupun media lain jika anda tidak mau–maksudku–ugh,"

Kapten Amerika tersenyum padanya_–PADANYA OH JESUS!_

"Tenang nak," jawab sang Kapten mengangguk pelan dan tertawa kecil, menuruti permintaan kecilnya.

_NAK. DIA MEMANGGILNYA DENGAN "NAK"_ Kalau bukan karena kekuatannya yang menghalaginya untuk menghuyung jatuh, mungkin Peter sudah pingsan di tempat karena kebahagiaan atas pengakuan keberadaannya oleh Kapten Amerika.

"Apakah aku boleh melanjutkan _morning jog_-ku?"

_MORE LIKE MORNING RUN TROUGH WORLD'S RECORD THERE, EH CAPTAIN._ Sisi _fanboy_ Peter tidak bisa diam di hadapan idolanya ini dan Peter tidak mempercayai mulutnya sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Kapten sehingga ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengangkat kameranya.

* * *

Steve memperlambat laju gerakannya dan membiarkan pemuda tersebut melewatinya di atas papan yang diberi roda miliknya. Kali ini Steve mengamati sosok pemuda itu dengan lebih saksama, seiring mengabaikan fokus lensa yang terus berkedup ke arahnya.

Pemuda tersebut mengenakan pakaian yang ia biasa temui pada anak muda masa kini, hanya saja keseluruhan sosok pemuda tersebut tertutup. Rambutnya berdiri rapih dan sepatunya terlihat sangat usang seperti sudah dibawa lari kemana-mana tanpa pernah dicopot. Steve mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian-bagian yang tidak tertutup. Beberapa kulit pemuda tersebut ditutupi bekas luka seperti memar di bawah dagu dan buku-buku tangan yang tulangnya sangat menonjol.

Apakah pemuda ini sering terlibat dalam perkelahian? Penindasan mungkin? Tapi wajah pemuda ini mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Mungkin _korban_ penindasan. Dan ia berusaha bertahan dengan self-defense? Atau _menolong orang lain_. Deduksi sang Kapten berhenti tiba-tiba begitu ia menyadari ia tengah berusaha menyamai dirinya dengan pemuda ini dalam perasaan simpati. Ia mendadak tenggelam dalam dilemma; ia tidak ingin orang lain merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

Kehidupannya tidak pantas untuk seseorang lalui. Apalagi pemuda yang mempunyai banyak potensial di hadapannya ini. Ya, menolong orang lain adalah hal yang terpuji; tapi membuang hidup untuk mengutamakan orang lain tanpa memikirkan kebahagiaan sendiri bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk seseorang lalui. Steve menghela nafas. Memang sudah seharusnya ia mulai berusaha menerima kenyataan. Ia tahu Erskine memilihnya bukan karena ingin Steve membuang hidupnya; _tapi mengubah hidup Steve menjadi lebih baik_, membantu dirinya mencapai keinginannya untuk membantu orang banyak.

Steve terbangun dari lamunannya begitu ia menyadari sang pemuda telah berhenti. Ia berputar dan kembali mendekati pemuda tersebut. Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut tengah sibuk mengutak-atik kameranya dan terlihat benar-benar kaget ketika ia menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak menangkap namamu," ujar Steve menawarkan senyumnya. Pemuda itu terlihat bingung setengah mati selama sesaat sebelum terbata-bata berkata, "Ah... eng... Peter, Peter Parker, _sir_."

Lagi, dengan "_sir_"-nya yang membuat Steve ingin mengangkat alis saking sopannya pemuda ini.

"Terima kasih, Peter."

Wajah Peter kembali ke ekspresi bingungnya dan dengan ragu bertanya, "Uhh, untuk apa,_ sir_?" Pertanyaan yang brilian. Sesungguhnya Steve-pun tidak tahu kenapa ia berterima kasih, tapi ia hanya ingin melakukan hal tersebut.

Mungkin karena Peter memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, ketika banyak orang memanggilnya dengan _alias_-nya? _alter-ego_-nya? Dan tidak semua orang mengingat dirinya sebagai Steve Rogers; walaupun namanya tercantum di salah satu museum nasional di D.C. Tidak semua orang melihat melewati dinding defensif yang ia bangun; Tidak semua orang memanggil namanya dengan sungguh-sungguh bagaikan mereka mengerti betul efek sebuah nama, status dan seluruh hal terkait.

"...Menemaniku pagi ini," jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Aku ingin membeli sarapan, kau mau ikut?"

* * *

Peter tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengangguk cepat saking semangatnya menerima tawaran KAPTEN–yap, dengan penekanan kapital–AMERIKA mengajaknya sarapan bersama.

"Panggil aku Steve," ujar sang Kapten memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua ketika berjalan ke arah salah satu vendor kecil makanan di luar area Central Park.

Sesaat kata-kata sang Kapten terdengar seperti sebuah _perintah_ dibandingkan tawaran; Peter mempertimbangkan hal ini dalam otaknya. Ia bukan seorang jenius dalam psikologi, tetapi suara sang Kapten sangat jelas terdengar tercekik. Seperti dipaksakan.

"Kamu mau apa?" tanya pria yang tengah ia amati tersebut. Melepaskan pikirannya, Peter menjawab dengan pesanannya.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendapati dirinya duduk berdampingan dengan Kapten Amerika di atas salah satu bangku taman, papan _skateboard_-nya di balik punggung.

"Umurmu berapa Peter?" tanya sang Kapten membuka pembicaraan.

Peter tidak yakin kenapa sang Kapten tiba-tiba melempar pertanyaan soal umur mengingat _waktu_ bagaikan hal tabu dan merupakan topik sensitif bagi dirinya.

"Uhh, tujuh belas, hampir delapan belas beberapa bulan lagi,"

"Oh? Dan kamu berada di kelas?"

"Senior, dua belas."

"Kegemaranmu memotret?"

"Menjadi pekerjaanku juga, sebenarnya, kadang _skateboarding_–" ia berputar sedikit menunjukkan papan _skateboard_-nya "–atau melakukan percobaan kecil," _dan jadi Spider-Man, tapi kau tidak perlu tahu._

"Percobaan?"

"Uhhm ya. Biasanya untuk proyek pada kelas sains, tapi aku suka melakukan yang lebih,"

"Oh hahahaha, kamu itu bocah jenius ya," _BOCAH? __**BOCAH!**__ "JENIUS"-NYA TIDAK APA-APA, TAPI "BOCAH"?! AKU MEMILIH NAMA SPIDER-__**MAN**__ DENGAN ALASAN._

Di tengah kejengkelannya ia memerhatikan sang Kapten yang tertawa kecil dengan senyuman tulus. Baru saat itu Peter sadar ia melihat pada sosok Kapten Amerika yang sesungguhnya. Bukan superhero, namun manusia biasa yang telah–atau masih–ia tidak yakin–membuat kesan dan tempatnya di antara orang banyak.

Pria itu sebelumnya terlihat tegang dan sangat-sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sekitarnya, namun sekarang ia terlihat lebih tenang dan menyandang ekspresi yang lebih ringan. Apakah terbeku di dalam es selama kurang lebih tujuh puluh tahun bisa mempengaruhi sifat seseorang? Mungkin bukan terbeku–masalahnya terletak pada waktu yang ia lewati selama terbeku. Steve tidak terbiasa dengan semua hal ini.

Dan tiba-tiba Peter sangat ingin membantu Steve beradaptasi; ia ingin menjadi temannya. Gagasan yang terdengar sangat konyol jika diucapkan di bibir. Tapi ia tidak perduli. Steve adalah pria yang terlihat tangguh; tetapi sungguh ia sebenarnya sangat sensitif dan mudah retak. Apalagi setelah kejadian yang dialaminya.

Dan mereka bilang remaja lebih rentan mengalami gundah gulana. Di hadapannya terdapat seorang lelaki berumur lebih dari delapan puluh tahun yang sudah retak.

Xperia-nya bergetar pelan dengan dering nada Spider-Man. _Gwen. Sekolah. OH TUHAN DIA HAMPIR LUPA._

"Uhhm, Steve, aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu, tapi aku harus pergi dulu uhh–sekolah." Ujarnya ragu-ragu, lalu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya dan menarik sebatang pulpen dari tasnya. "Aku tidak tahu ini akan berguna atau tidak, tapi, ini nomorku."

Steve mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangannya dan tersenyum mengangguk dalam afirmasi. "Hati-hati di jalan," ujarnya sambil mengawasi dirinya menempatkan papan _skateboard_-nya di atas tanah dan berancang-ancang meluncur.

"Kau juga!" jawabnya sebelum meluncur menuju sekolah.

Peter tersenyum, dengan semangat meluncur sebelum berbelok ke salah satu blok dan berganti mengayun menggunakan untaian benangnya.

* * *

Steve mengawasi Peter menghilang dari pandangannya sambil tersenyum. Ia duduk sesaat memandangi secarik kertas dalam tangannya dan menghela nafas. Ini mungkin saat yang tepat baginya untuk mendapat salah satu alat komunikasi yang sudah dimiliki masyarakat luas itu.


End file.
